Mew!
by Droplets of blue rain
Summary: When Tyson meets a cat stealing his milk, what will he do?


**A/N: I neither own beyblade, nor do I own the plot. It's a story of my literature book and I found it kinda hilarious. So I decided to post it here. Although I didn't copy it here, I added some of my own ideas. Hope you'll like it.**

 **Written from: Tyson's POV, Dedicated to: Little a granger.**

 **Dear Ann, I hope you'll like this.**

* * *

On the bed, in the bedroom, I was dozing off again and again with a tobacco pipe constricted in my grip. A tiny flame of oil lamp was kindling -the fidgety shadow of it was performing belly dance like a desolate disgruntled soul on the wall. My meal hadn't been ready yet, that's why I was thinking with drowsy eyes, "If I could be Kai, what would I do?"

At that time, a miniscule resonance tolled into my ears.

"Mew!"

I did try to find, but couldn't understand anything. Firstly I thought that the mighty Kai Hiwatari himself had come here disguising himself as a cat and asked me for the tobacco. Quite obvious it was; he was fond of cats.

I purred slightly, thinking to chide him, saying, 'Look Mr. Hiwatari, you've already gained what you wanted from me. Hils is yours now. So kindly don't snatch my tobacco from me.

Greed brings downfall.'

Kai spoke, "Mew!"

Rubbing my eyes and making the sight clear, finally I discovered that it wasn't Kai. A petite cat; the milk which had been given by the milkman, was being drunk by her. I'd been too busy in composing flower gardens of love with Hilary in my dreams, so I hadn't noticed it before. This time, done with the waterless white fluid, being pleased fulfilling the yearning desire in her own heart, Miss Kitty was whining.

Couldn't say much; maybe some jests were mixed in the voice. Perhaps, the mouser was smirking, thinking, 'Nero was fiddling when Rome was burning.' She was like, 'I've already finished up your milk. What do you want to do now?'

What did I want to do then? I couldn't guess. The milk wasn't mine, nor did it belong to my father. It had belonged to a cow and been given to me by the milkman. So, my rights and her rights were equal on the first class protein. However, there's an eternal ritual.

If the thief steals your goods, you should call the police.

I couldn't be humiliated anymore in the clan of "Human beings". Who knew whether the feline wouldn't affront Tyson Granger in her society? So, it was better to behave like a man. Being determined on my decision, yet gulping and gasping, putting down the pipe on the table, searching a lot and finally finding the oldest kendo stick of my grandpa, I was proudly approaching the little creature.

Mayhap or not, the little being had known Tyson Granger since a long time. Despite of seeing the stick, she wasn't appeared to be scared. Rather staring at my face and yawning, she walked out and sat on a small carpet.

"Mew!"

Understanding the query, I dropped the baton on the floor and again claimed my sit. Then, gaining a pair of empyreal ears, I began to listen to her words.

"Why to fight?" The cat spoke, "Calm down. Take the tobacco pipe and think. All the fishes, meats, milk, yoghurt-will all be eaten by you guys? Won't we get anything? You're human beings, we're cats-what's the difference, man? You have hunger and thirst, then why not we? You eat, we don't interfere. But when we eat, you rush towards us as though we stole your everything-in which encyclopedia have you found it? Which famous scientist discovered this formula? As far I know, even the greatest Einstein was fond of cats also. Then why not you? Let's do one thing! Take some advices from me for free as I couldn't find any other way to gain knowledge without learning something from cats.

Oh world-champ! I admit that I'm a burglar, but think once. Have I been a thief willingly? Who becomes a pickpocket when his own pocket is occupied with gold? Sin doesn't belong to the criminal, sin belongs to that bastard who enforces the criminals to commit delinquencies. The thieves are being punished, but why not the misers?

Look at me, my boy! Getting nothing to eat, my bones are displaying themselves. My belly is wanting to embrace my back in embarrassment. Let me eat, otherwise I'll snip. If the rich don't help the poor, the poor, of course, will get involved in wrongdoings. Because none has come in the refuge of mother earth for dying starved."

I couldn't tolerate it more as I snapped like, "Stop! Stop you tiny scholastic! Your words are too much socialistic. The root of social disasters! If the rich don't save their wealth, the society will never be developed!"

"So what? The development of society means the prosperity of rich. If the rich can't prosper, what the hell will we do?"

I tried to clear the concept, "There's no chance of social improvement without growing the wealth of society."

"If I can't get anything to eat…." Miss Kitty growled, "Then how will social enhancement help me?"

I wished I could have leaped into the fire. Although I knew a quotation, "None can convince him who is already convinced." As the feline was a good magistrate and a better debater also, so I tried not to be angry at her like, "If the poor don't need communal progress, the rich do. So, it's quite obvious to punish the culprit."

Miss kitty pouted, "Punish the criminal, it won't bother me anyways. But instruct another rule with it. The judge penalizing the perpetrator will fast for three days. If he doesn't want to eat by stealing, then he can happily punish the offender. You raised the broken kendo stick to beat me, didn't you? Now fast…..only for 96 hours. If you don't get caught in the fridge of Hiwatari Mansion, then hang me, burn me, beat me….do whatever you want."

I gulped. You know I couldn't fast for 96 minutes properly, let alone 96 hours. And…Hiwatari Mansion? God, I could never be the eyesore of Kai's eyes. Although nobody cared, already I had been that thing by trying to seduce his apple of the eye.

Someone was right. When you're nearly defeated in a debate, advice, advice and advice the opponent.

Respecting the belief, I spoke, "These are really against the ethics. Even you can be a sinner believing and doing such nonsense things! Do one thing, leave these nasty thoughts and concentrate on the religion. If you want, I can lend you the books of Newman and Parker. You can also enjoy Granger's diary, it may help you a bit. Now go there from wherever you are. I'll buy some toffees tomorrow, come at the snacks hour, we'll share it between ourselves. Don't spoil someone's food today. If you can't bear the inflammation of hunger, come to this granger, you'll get a tobacco pipe, otherwise be ready to get hung from a hanger."

"Don't need that." The little sister of tiger smirked, "I'll decide according to my appetite."

Miss kitty left the room. I felt euphoric, thinking that I had finally been able to fetch a fallen spirit to the light.

* * *

 **Uhm….how was it? Good or bad?**

 **Do read and review. Pardon the grammatical and spelling errors. Until…..take care! :D**

 **-Misty ^_^**

 **P.S: Pardon me Ann for being such an idiot XD**


End file.
